Cartas a hermione
by cassandramalfoy
Summary: se que sonara extraño viniendo de mi pero es la verdad. los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a j.k. rowling


_Cartas a Hermione._

_Sorpresa._

_Empiezo esta carta sin saber en verdad, ¿que es lo que te quiero decir?, se que te encuentras desconcertada por encontrar esto entre tus cosas, sin percatarte de que alguien la haya puesto allí, creo que fue cuando te distrajiste cuando te hablaron tus amigos pase por un lado de ti y tuve la oportunidad perfecta para dártela aun dudando si era lo correcto entregártela, pero creo que en este momento de mi vida es cuando me pregunto si las cosas que e hecho y dicho asía tu persona eran las correctas o no._

_Se que te sonara raro viniendo de mi y aun no se si decírtelo o que sea una carta anónima pero me conozco y contrario a lo que llegues a pensar o la mayoría piense no soy la clase de persona que ase las cosas por la espalda aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se muestre lo contrario. _

_Te e observado la mayor parte de mi vida, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras la mujer que iba amar el resto de mi vida, sin importar las circunstancias que nos rodearan._

_Esto es una locura se que siendo quien soy debería de estar prohibido amarte, que no esta bien sentir lo que siento cuando te miro, cuando nos topamos por los pasillos del colegio, cuando busco tu mirada incontables veces en clases rogando al silencio que me voltees a mirar y no lo ases, llorando en silencio tus lagrimas por que sin querer soy yo el que las provoca, por que esas pocas veces en las que solo yo tengo tu atención, que se que no me quitaras la vista de encima por que pienses que les are daño a tus amigos. Que se que a pesar de a ver un montón de personas como tu solo me enfoco en ti, se que te lo has preguntado, o eso es solo lo que quiero pensar, ¿por que solo a ti? ¿Por qué de todas las sangres sucias solo me enfoco en ti?._

_La verdad en ese tiempo solo era un niño al que le avían dicho odia a los sangre sucia. Ni siquiera me avía puesto pensar en las consecuencias de eso y lo que implicaba esas palabras, pero con el tiempo te fui observando, preguntándome que había en ti que asía que todos te despreciaran, si, te gustaba contestar las preguntas de los profesores a cada momento e infinidad de cosas molestas, pero en cierto sentido yo no lo veía de mala manera, al contrario eran cosas que incluso a mi en mi temporada de estudio en casa asía, hasta que entendí lo que eras. Cuando lo supe tuve miedo, no de ti, no de mi padre ya que si se enteraba no ve iba a ir muy bien, sino que tuve miedo de mi mismo, por que sabia que a pesar de mi, de lo que te digiera o te hiciera, nunca te iba poder decir la verdad. No iba a poder decir que TE AMO._

_Amo tu formas de caminar, la maraña de pelos que llamas cabello, amo la forma en que me miras cuando estas molesta por cosas que te digo, como muerdes tu labio cuando estas nerviosas o quieres decir algo pero no puedes, amo la forma en la que te sumerges en los libros y crees que nadie lo nota, pero hoy te digo que yo si, adoro verte en la biblioteca por que se que es tu santuario y no permites que nadie lo perturbe, ja, ni siquiera yo._

_Hay muchas cosas mas que asen que día a día te ame mas, desde la primera vez que te vi y sin temor a equivocarme se que soy la única persona en este maldito colegio que te conoce mas de lo que te imaginas, incluso mas que tus amiguitos, que no entiendo como pueden dejarte sola._

_Se que ha estas alturas sabes quien soy, y te pido en verdad que termines de leer esta carta, esto no tiene nada que ver con tus amigos, ni es una venganza o cualquier cosa que te este pasando por la mente, solo déjame decirte lo que traigo adentro y que no me ha dejado en paz estos años, necesito decírtelo por favor, necesito seguir adelante, o por lo menos intentarlo._

_Sabes en algún momento de mi vida, me pregunte que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado contigo en el vagón del tren, la primera vez que te conocí, lo recuerdas, cundo supe lo que eras, se que para los demás yo me entere de que eras sangre sucia en segundo año, pero los dos sabemos que es mentira, que fue aquella primera vez que marco nuestras vidas, se que en ese año me quede callado y no mencione nada de tu condición asía los demás asta el año que vino, pero creo que no quería afrontar la verdad por mas dura que fuera. Así que tuve hacerlo aquella vez cuando nos topamos en flourish y blotts en vísperas a entrar a segundo, no tuve opción como recordaras mi padre estaba allí y me vi obligado por las circunstancias a hacerlo a partir de ese momento. No sabes como me dolió decirlo la primera vez, cundo nos peleamos por la cancha, se que te lastime, pero te puedo asegurar que no fue mas de lo que me lastime a mi mismo por decir aquello._

_Se que de haberme quedado contigo en ese vagón las cosas no serian como ahora, incluso tal vez podríamos haber llegado a ser amigos o algo mas, la verdad ya no se si fue lo correcto o no, pero el tiempo es algo que no se puede cambiar por mas que las personas o los magos quieran, por que sabemos las consecuencias de hacerlo y por ese motivo no lo hago, no me malinterpretes, si alguien en este momento apareciera ante mi y me digiera que puedo hacerlo, lo haría, por ti, solo por eso, para estar en este momento a tu lado como siempre quise hacerlo, pero ambos sabemos que no va a suceder._

_Se que pensaras por que, porque ahora que estamos a unas cuantas horas para terminar el año, es simple por que se muy bien que el siguiente año no vendrás, te iras con tus amigos en busca de los Horrocrux, si mi vida lo se, no te asuste no diré nada, como te dije te conozco mejor que nadie, así que no te debería de sorprenderte que supiera ese tipo de cosas que están relacionadas contigo, solo te quiero pedir que te cuides, son cosas de mucho peligro y de magia negra demasiado grande, Voldemort los estará siguiendo constantemente así que espero que siempre estés alerta, no por ellos si no por ti._

_También porque hay cosas que are a partir de esta noche que harán que me aleje mas de ti y quería que supieras cuanto te amo, porque si en algún momento del futuro te digiera esto no me lo creerías, así que me adelante a seo._

_Espero que te vaya bien y cuídate por favor, no sabría que hacer si no estas en este mundo conmigo, así que antes de cometer una estupidez también piensa en mi, piensa que en algún lado del universo, hay alguien que sabría que dejaste de respirar y moriría en ese mismo instante por ti._

_Tal vez en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos encontraremos y cundo eso suceda, por que te lo juro pasara, me miraras a los ojos y sabrás que lo que te escribí en esta carta es cierto. Pero tal vez ya sea tarde para los dos, y tendremos que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas tu con tu familia y yo con la mía, y siempre recordaras estas palabras porque en alguna parte de ti misma sabrás que son verdad._

_Por que por mas que seas una leona y la valentía corra por tus venas, nunca vendrá a mi como yo lo hice en este momento, por que nunca romperías los estándares que marcan tu vida por alguien como yo, y te perdono por eso. Así que espero que te vaya bien en la vida y que seas muy feliz. Por que yo no lo seré, fingiré y lo sabrás, pero aun así, me aferrare a la fantasía de pensar que la mujer que este a mi lado, con la que despierte cada día de mi vida eres tú, y tal vez esto sea más llevadero._

_Suerte Hermione Granger, la necesitaras para lo que se te avecina._

_Draco Lucios Malfoy. _

_P.D. _

_Hay mas cosas pero creo que ya no tengo fuerza para mas, solo recuerda que te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar._


End file.
